


lois lane

by tessmercer



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Smut, dominant tess, lotess - Freeform, submissive lois, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessmercer/pseuds/tessmercer
Summary: lois needs someone to distract her from her work. what happens when tess mercer, the cause of her frustrations, shows up?





	lois lane

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down and wrote this in one sitting, and I really didn't read over it so there are bound to be mistakes. I was in a mood to write some lois/tess smut because we need this in our lives.

Lois sat at the bar, sipping on her drink as she looked around the bar. She had a rough day at work and she wanted something to distract her. She dressed up in her sexiest outfit and made her way to _Blossom_ , Smallville’s lesbian bar. Lois searched for a woman to get her mind off of things, but couldn’t find someone that caught her eye.

“My my my, this is a sight I never thought I would see,” a voice purred, the body attached sliding into the seat next to Lois. “Lois Lane in a lesbian bar?”

Lois’ eyes widened at the voice beside her. She felt all of the color drain from her face as she turned to face her boss, Tess Mercer. Panicking, Lois tried to divert her eyes. She couldn’t believe she had run into her boss at a lesbian bar. She stopped worrying when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

“I won’t mention it,” Tess shook her head. She didn’t want Lois to leave, in fact, Lois was perfect for her. Tess had come to the club to work out some frustrations, which conveniently involved the brunette in front of her. Lois frustrated Tess to no end, even sexually. Some days, Tess wanted nothing more to drag the woman into her office and fuck her senselessly, leaving her begging for more. Tess would give anything to have the woman begging for her touch.

Tess has intentions of finding a woman similar in figure to Lois, knowing she couldn’t have the real thing. Seeing Lois at the bar, though, made her question her doubts. Deciding she would feel this out, Tess asked Lois to share a drink with her.

Lois responded quickly to Tess’ offer. “Yes,” she practically shouted. She realized how excited she sounded and shrunk into her seat, embarrassed by her actions.

“Eager?” Tess asked, raising her glass to her lips with a smirk. She downed the rest of the drink before ordering another for herself and Lois. Seeing Lois eager for their time together sparked something in Tess, she was determined to follow through with her plans now.

Lois didn’t respond to Tess. She wasn’t sure she should tell her the truth, that she had a small crush on her boss. If Tess learned this, she would understand why Lois was intent to avoid eye contact with the woman. She simply gave Tess’ hand a small squeeze and thanked the bartender that had set the drinks in front of them.

A devilish grin grew on Tess’ lips, one that both excited and scared the brunette she was with. Lois wished she could know what was going on in Tess’ brain, it would make things much easier.

“So, Lois, are you as appreciative of women as you are of men?” Tess finally asked. Lois had been expecting this question since Tess sat down, she had began to wonder if she would even ask. Lois had her answer ready for Tess long before she asked.

“I’ve been with both men and women. What about you? Who excites the marvelous Tess Mercer?” Lois’s body was turned to Tess at this point, her arm resting on the bar top.

Tess smiled at Lois’ question. She had to stop herself from yelling ‘you!’, but she answered calmly. “Men and women, but I tend to lean towards women. You can have much more fun with them. What does The Lois Lane look for in a woman?”

Lois blushed and shook her head, “That’s a little personal to be telling my boss.”

Tess dismissed this with a flick of her wrist. “Forget I’m your boss. Talk to me like I’m your friend, Lois. Now, tell me what you look for in a woman.”

Nodding her head, Lois began to make a mental checklist. As she ran down the list, she realized she would be describing the woman in front of her for the most part. Deciding to play it safe, Lois kept obvious indicators to herself.

“I like a woman with experience, a woman that can tell me what to do without a doubt in her mind. I want a woman to take control of me and know exactly what she’s doing.”

Lois had barely started when Tess interrupted her. “You like to be dominated?” she asked, although she already knew. She could carry one conversation with the woman and know that deep inside she wanted to be told what to do.

Lois nodded sheepishly, this time embarrassed not because she was telling her boss, but because the woman she was speaking to was the specific woman she wanted. When it seemed as if Tess was making a mental note of this, Lois continued. “I want a woman who is strong, but not afraid to be caring when necessary. But I really want a woman that will fuck me or make love to me, depending on what I need at what time.”

Tess watched Lois with a smile. She had never seen this side of the reporter, but this was a side she enjoyed dearly. She wanted nothing more than to take Lois’ hand and show her to her house, where her desires could come true.

“What if I could provide that for you?” she asked, her eyes darting to Lois’.

Lois swallowed thickly at the thought, she had dreamt about this moment— quite literally. She has had several dreams that resulted in a cold shower the next morning, most of which included Tess.

“If you don’t want to, we can continue our drinks and never speak of it. However, if you do want to, I would love to be able to play with you,” her voice dropped an octave as her sentence ended. Her words sent chills down Lois’ spine, she wanted to go home with Tess and let Tess play with her. She wanted Tess to fuck her mercilessly, she knew she would.

It came out as a whisper, “Please.”

And with that, Tess dropped cash on the bar top and grabbed Lois’ hand, leading her out of the bar. She dug her keys out of her purse and guided Lois to her car, where she paused for a moment. Lois’ back was towards the car, a perfect position for Tess. Using her empty hand, Tess gripped Lois’ hip and pressed her against the car. Before Lois could open her mouth to ask a question, she felt Tess’ lips on her own.

Kissing Tess Mercer was unlike anything Lois had ever experienced. Tess’ lips were much softer than she expected, but the kiss was exactly how she imagined it— rough. The moment Tess’ lips left hers, she missed the warmth they provided. Without thinking about it, Lois released a whimper at the loss of contact.

Tess smirked at the soft noise coming from Lois’ throat. “There’s more waiting for you if you’re a good girl for me,” she purred, looking at Lois through half-lidded eyes.

Lois nodded quickly and let her hands fall to her sides. She had rested her hands on Tess’ lips at some point during the kiss as a means to stabilize herself.

“Good girl,” Tess murmured. “Now, when we arrive, I expect you to strip yourself and wait for me on your knees in my bedroom while I get some things ready.”

Lois nodded once more. “Yes ma’am,” she said softly. She could feel herself growing wet at the thought and imagining the scene did nothing to help her situation.

With a smile, Tess stepped back. “Who knew Lois Lane was such a good girl? I bet you’ll slip up later. I cannot wait to punish that gorgeous ass of yours, to feel your skin grow hot under my palm.”

Tess opened the passenger door for Lois, waiting for the woman to slip in before she closed it. She walked over to the driver’s side and slipped into the car.

The car ride was silent, Tess’s right hand rested on Lois’ thigh as she drove, inching up under the fabric of the dress she had on. By the time Tess pulled into the mansion, her fingers were brushing against the lace underwear the brunette wore.

Leading Lois inside of the mansion, Tess guided her to the bedroom and immediately stepped out in search of something. Lois took a minute to look around the bedroom before she remembered Tess’ instructions and began to remove her clothing. After she slipped out of her dress, Lois folded it neatly and laid it on the back of a nearby chair, along with her bra and panties. She stepped out of her heels and left them alongside the chair. Lois moved back to the middle of the room and settled onto her knees, sitting against her heels.

When Tess returned, she was delighted to see Lois had followed her instructions. She tried to resist letting her eyes roam the woman’s body as she stripped herself of her own clothing, putting on a show for Lois. Locking eyes with Lois, Tess slid her panties down her legs and tossed them to the side. She stepped towards Lois, raising an eyebrow when she saw the woman bite her lip.

“Let’s put that little mouth of yours to the test first,” Tess smirked and ran her hand through Lois’ hair. She took Lois’ hand in her own, helping the woman stand up before leading her to the bed. Tess settled in the middle, resting her head among the pillows that cluttered at the top of the bed. She spread her legs wide enough for Lois to fit between and patted the bed between her thighs.

“I want to see that beautiful face of yours between my legs.”

Lois happily obliged, settling herself between Tess’ legs. She leaned forward, giving Tess a slow lick from the opening of her vagina all the way up to her clitoris. When she heard a hum of approval, Lois dove in, using her tongue to bring Tess pleasure. She groaned at the feeling of Tess’ hands in her hair, her nails scraping at her scalp. Lois lapped up Tess’ juices, looking up at the woman over her body. Tess’ eyes met Lois’ as she felt the burning sensation building in her lower stomach. She gripped Lois’ head and pulled the woman closer, grinding against her face. 

“Yes, Lois!” Tess called out, arching her back as she came. She felt her muscles tighten, including the legs she had wrapped around Lois’ body, and closed her eyes as she rode out the waves Lois created.

Lois watched in amazement as Tess’ body relaxed, restoring itself back to its original state. She was in awe of how beautiful Tess was when she orgasmed, how graceful she looked when she arched her back in pleasure. Lois remained in her position, swallowing every last drop from Tess.

Tess laid in silence for a moment to ground herself, her hand stroking Lois’ face. She offered the brunette a smile before moving to sit up. She reached into a drawer beside her bed, digging around until she found what she had been searching for. She pulled out the object, smirking at the desire that filled Lois’ hazel eyes.

“Hands and knees, Lane,” Tess barked, standing up to slip on the harness. She watched as Lois followed her orders immediately, knowing how much the other woman was looking forward to this. Tess crawled back onto the bed, sitting up on her knees behind the woman in position. She reached for the bottle she had also pulled out and applied a small amount to the dildo attached to her. Tess slipped a finger into Lois, humming in delight at the wetness she was met with. “I guess I didn’t need any of that,” she teased.

Lois’ face flushed in embarrassment and she dipped her head. She hadn’t realized how much her body responded to being in a submissive position, especially with the woman she was with. Having Tess order her around made her feel unlike anything ever had, it was a feeling she wanted to live in forever.

Lois’ embarrassment was soon forgotten as she felt the sting of a slap on her bottom. She yelped out in pain as another slap was delivered, this time to the back of her thighs.

“You can be as loud as you want, Lois. Nobody is around to hear you, I want to hear you screaming for me,” Tess’ voice rang through the room. She gave Lois’ bottom another slap, this time stopping afterwards to grip the ass in front of her.

This time, Lois called out in pleasure, not pain. The spanking sparked something in Lois, she needed more. Tess’ hand against her ass sent arousal flooding through her veins.

“Fuck, Tess,” Lois gasped, burying her head in the pillows below her.

Tess responded with a slap harder than the previous ones. “Mistress,” she corrected.

“Yes, Mistress,” Lois amended, lifting her head to acknowledge the correction.

After several more slaps among Lois’ backside, Tess couldn’t wait any longer. She needed Lois and she needed her now. She gripped the base of the dildo and guided it to Lois’ opening, sliding it along her slit in a teasing manner. “Beg me,” she growled, moving her hand to tug at Lois’ hair.

Lois supported herself on her elbows and obeyed Tess’ command. “Please, mistress, please fuck me.”

“Surely you can do better than that,” Tess replied with a smirk. She tugged on Lois’ hair once more, earning herself a gasp from the other woman.

“I need to feel you inside of me, mistress. Please fuck me, I’ll do anything,” Lois cried out, growing frustrated with Tess.

Tess gripped Lois’ hips and slowly inserted herself into Lois. Without giving her time to adjust, Tess began to thrust into Lois with strong, steady thrusts. She gave Lois’ ass another slap before speeding up her thrusts.

The room was filled with various sounds coming from Lois, all rooted in pleasure. She couldn’t control the noises she made, but she knew it was exactly what Tess wanted to hear. She began to meet Tess’ thrusts, groaning at the sensation of her breasts swinging below her. Her nipples, now sensitive, brushed against the bed, sending a wave of arousal throughout her body.

Tess adjusted her movements, now thrusting to hit Lois’ sensitive spots. She reached around her body, her hand finding Lois’ clit. She rubbed the bundle of nerves with precision, creating a beautiful combination of sensations in Lois’ body. She could hear Lois’ breathing grow ragged and quickened her pace, knowing it would bring her to the edge.

“Don’t come until I say so,” Tess told Lois. Her voice grew deeper over the evening, something that turned Lois on more. She heard a whimper in reply from Lois and slowed her thrusts, pulling out almost completely before slamming back into the woman.

Lois opened her mouth to ask if she could come, but the words died in her throat as she felt the new sensation Tess offered. She gasped in surprise as Tess began spanking her once more, pulling her closer to the edge.

“Please, mistress. I need to come,” Lois cried.

Tess’ fingers gripped her hips once more, helping her increase the intensity of her thrusts. “Come for me. Be a good girl and come all over me,” Tess growled, slamming into Lois at the same time she brought a hand to her ass.

Lois felt her body tense, indicating her release. She screamed at the top of her lungs as Tess continued to thrust into her while she rode out her orgasm.

The night continued in a similar fashion, Lois following Tess’ every order. She wanted nothing more than to please her mistress, something she achieved many times throughout the night. Lois grew familiar with Tess’ body, saving the information in the back of her mind. She didn’t know if she would ever have the same opportunity, but she wanted to remember this forever. She wanted to remember the way her name sounded falling from Tess’ lips as she came, the way Tess’ eyes rolled back as she moaned in ecstasy, the curves of Tess’ body. This was a night that would come back to Lois when she laid in bed at night. 

***

Tess raised her finger to Lois’ face, outlining her partially-parted lips. Lois’ eyes flickered down to the invading hand as an idea popped into her mind. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around Tess’ wrist, stilling her motions. Maintaining eye contact with Tess, Lois leaned her head forward and guided the hand towards her mouth, slipping the finger behind her lips. She sucked on the finger gently, moaning around it as she felt Tess’ free hand cupping her breast.

Tess massaged the breast, coaxing more glorious sounds from Lois. She released the breast without warning, but before Lois could miss the feeling, Tess pinched her nipple. A yelp fell from Lois’ lips, causing her to release Tess’ finger.

“Naughty girl,” Tess muttered before climbing on top of Lois and straddling her waist. Tess grabbed Lois’ wrists and pinned them above her head, smiling mischievously down at her. “Don’t touch.”

Lois nodded at Tess, her mind in a daze. This had been the perfect night, she finally found what she was looking for. Even if the two hadn’t talked about it yet, Lois knew this was more than a one-time hookup. This night was bound to lead to some form of arrangement between the two, Lois was sure of it. Before she could think too much about it, Lois felt Tess’ lips against her neck. This was a feeling she wanted to treasure, Tess’ lips felt _right_ against her skin.

Tess replaced her lips with her teeth, nipping at the skin of Lois’ neck. This earned a gasp from Lois, who had turned her head to extend her neck. Tess gave the spot a slow lick, savoring the taste of Lois’ skin. She skipped down to the base of Lois’ neck and kissed her way down the length of the brunette’s collarbone. Satisfied with the treatment she was giving, Tess moved her lips to Lois’ breasts. A hand slipped between Lois’ thighs and began to massage the inside of her leg. Using the same finger Lois had just been sucking on, Tess entered Lois and watched the woman’s face twist in pleasure. She moved slowly at first before increasing the speed of her motions and adding another finger to the one already inside of Lois. As she watched Lois, she kissed her way back up to her mouth and captured her lips in a sloppy kiss, swallowing the moans that escaped Lois’ mouth.

When she finally felt the need to breathe, Tess broke the kiss. Her lips immediately fell to Lois’ neck once more, kissing, licking, and biting at the skin. She slipped a third finger inside of Lois, smirking at the wetness she was met with.

“Fuck,” Lois breathed, bucking her hips to match Tess’ speed.

Tess’ lips latched onto Lois’ nipple and she teased it, flicking her tongue across its surface. Lois’ back arched, pressing her body against Tess’. Switching to Lois’ other breast, Tess repeated her actions, this time gently biting the nipple and tugging at it. 

“Can I please come?” Lois asked, her voice straining with each additional thrust.

Tess looked up from Lois’ chest and nodded. “I want you to look at me while you come. I want you to see that it’s me making you come, that I am the one who brought you this pleasure. You’re mine for now, Lois.”

With that, Lois felt herself unravel. She followed Tess’ command, maintaining eye contact as her orgasm flushed through her. The intimacy of the actions elevated Lois’ arousal, adding to her orgasm. She could hear Tess’ faint mutterings of “Good girl,” as she came, it was Tess’ voice that talked her through the sensations.

When Lois had finally come back down from her own personal heaven, she felt Tess pulling her close. She stretched her arms and legs before relaxing in Tess’ arms. She felt like she fit perfectly in Tess’ embrace, not that she would ever mention it to the redhead. Tess was her boss, it was unlikely that the relationship would go any further, despite the words exchanged during throws of passion.

“You are an incredible woman, Miss Lane,” Tess whispered. “I would love to do this again sometime. Maybe even dinner sometime?”

Lois nodded at Tess, feeling her heartbeat quicken at the suggestion. She couldn’t believe Tess really wanted something more. “So, is there something here?” She gestured between their bodies, indicating that she was referring to their relationship status.

Tess let go of Lois and turned on her side, propping herself up on her elbow. She stared into Lois’ eyes, feeling herself slipping away from this scene. Tess felt her chest tighten as she saw the lights in Lois’ eyes, her feelings for the woman in front of her had grown over the night. She had expected that this would satisfy her desires, but the night only left her wanting more. Reaching out to touch Lois, Tess smiled softly at her. She settled her hand on Lois’ waist as her thumb began to rub circles on the skin.

“I don’t know if this is an appropriate time to have this conversation, but I’ve never been one to follow rules,” Tess rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Lois, I went in that bar hoping to find someone to get my mind off of you. You frustrate me to no end at work, but in a way I enjoy. I find myself wanting to touch you, I hope that every knock at my door is you. So, on my end, there is something. I like you, Lois. I’ve never been one to dance around answers.”

The grin that grew on Lois’ lips was one that made Tess wish she had a camera accessible. She wanted to capture that smile and keep it forever. Tess settled for a mental image of it, engraving the image into her memory.

“You’re a softie, Mercer,” Lois giggled. She laid her hand over the one on her hip and scooted closer to Tess. “I like it and I hope to see it more.”

“You don’t get special treatment at work just because you’ve seen me naked,” Tess warned her, her eyes wandering down Lois’ body. “I expect you to be as frustrating as ever.”

Lois smirked, “Now that I know it turns you on, I definitely will.”

The following week at work, Lois found herself sitting at her desk, thinking about Tess Mercer. She was typing up an article while going through a mental list of restaurants for her date with Tess. The two had to go somewhere where Tess wouldn’t be recognized, which was likely somewhere outside of the city.

A voice pulled her from her thoughts. “Miss Lane, slacking off, are we?”

Lois’ head snapped up to find Tess standing behind her, both hands on her hips. “Miss Mercer,” she responded quickly, feeling herself slip into her submissive role she acted in with the other woman. “I’m working on my article, ma’am.”

Tess nodded slowly, eying Lois as she did so. “We’ll discuss this after work. My office as soon as you finish.” And with that, Tess walked away, assumably back to her office.

Lois couldn’t help herself but stare at Tess as she walked away, finding herself picturing the redhead’s naked body from the previous week. She didn’t hear Clark calling her name until she felt a pen hit her shoulder. She turned her attention to the man across from her, giving a small smile. “Yes?”

“What was that about? You were like the only person working!” Clark exclaimed. “She can’t get mad at you.”

Lois shook her head at Clark. “I can handle Tess Mercer.”


End file.
